Emergency
by ZUTARiAN aNG3L
Summary: Katara was just another girl who walked the streets at night. Zuko was just another guy involved with the wrong people. It was a chance meeting that started it all. And a split-second when the gunshot made everything oh so very complicated... AU. Zutara.
1. Save Me Twice

_**Chapter One: Just Lucky**_

_I think we have an emergency._

_I think we have an emergency..._

Great. I've been standing outside the book store ever since it closed. Which was almost two hours ago. My brother was supposed to pick me up an hour ago. But, just like Sokka, he's no where to be found. Some brother he is. He's probably too busy doing God knows what with his girlfriend to even remember he left me standing out here.

I've tried calling my idiot brother over and over again. His phone was off, and I left hundreds of voicemails. At least, until my phone died. Geesh. Just my luck, right? It's 11:30 at night, and instead of being safe and secure at home, I'm leaning on a wall with a useless cell phone crammed into my jean's pocket.

Well this is just great. I mean, what am I supposed to do now? All the stores in the area are probably close now, and I don't even have chump change to afford a taxi or even catch a bus. It's pathetic. The only choice I have now that my phone's dead is to walk 7 blocks to get home.

Wait. Who am I kidding? It's night-time, and I'm a lonely female. Walking the streets at night is definitely not safe. I mean, I could get kidnapped or raped or something horrible of that nature. But what other option do I have? None, so walking would have to be my last resort.

Even though I knew most terrible things happen to women alone at night, I leaned off of the wall and begun my trek down the street. I walked on the sidewalk---illuminated by the plenty restaurants and shop signs lining the street. Every once in awhile a car would zoom past me. But never too often.

I'd been walking the streets for an hour before I finally got to the residential area. It wasn't my neighborhood, but close enough. Realizing I only had three more blocks to walk before I would reach my destination, the thought of walking didn't seem so horrible to me anymore. I mean, the sky wasn't pitch-black---it was pierced with a couple of white stars. The air was cool and breezy, too. The only bad thing about walking is that my feet were killing me. Damn. I knew I shouldn't have worn those flats today.

I was almost sort of glad that Sokka forgot to pick me up. Walking down the streets allowed me to just concentrate on everything foggy in my mind. Helped me realize that I shouldn't be moping over being dumped by Jet. After all, we'd only been going out for five months. Until he dumped me for another girl. Ty Lee. But whatever.

I don't need him. I'm just fine by myself.

As I turned the corner, I thought I heard noises---like faint whispers or something. I listened closely for a minute, but didn't hear them again, so I continued walking down the sidewalk. Then I heard it again, like it was getting closer. I stopped walking for a moment, then crept around the side of a building of what seemed like the source of the voices were coming from. As I listened closer, I heard the voices clearer, so I could distinguish that the voices belonged to two guys.

"I told you. I'm not doing that shit anymore," the voice snarled angrily. A voice that sounded eerily familiar...

I heard a laugh come from another guy. "Just because you aren't doing it doesn't mean someone else isn't. What gives you the reason to snitch about it to the police? That shipment was important, you dumb ass. You're fucking lucky Feng didn't shoot your ass right there, 'cause dammit, I would have shot you to death," the voice uttered in a cold, emotionless voice. What were these guys talking about? Drugs, maybe?

"You're supposed to be my father. You're supposed to at least _act _like you give a shit about me!!" the first voice yelled.

The second voice spoke up quickly, barking out, "Why should I? It's obvious you don't have any respect for me--the way you're swaring at me now. So why shouldn't I teach you a lesson? Why shouldn't I put you to sleep?"

"What the hell? You're referring to me as if I'm a _dog! _What kind of father _are_ you?"

"What kind of son are you is a better question!! You're so pitiful, I'm ashamed to even claim you as my own. I give you _one_ task and you fuck it up. You're sister is a better son than you could even _pretend _to be," the second voice lashed.

There was a break in the conversation before the first voice spoke again, "You can't disown your son just because you don't approve of their actions."

"Foolish boy. Who are you to tell me what I cannot do? You have no right. You are only an ignorant child who needs to learn how to hold his tongue. Think you can disrespect me without paying for it, _huh_? Is that what you think now that you're a teenager? Do I have to refresh your memory of why you've the scar on your face? _DO I?_ "

Wow. I could not believe what I was hearing. At all. I mean, these two guys were father and son. But the father is acting like an egocentric, headstrong maniac and treating his son like dirt. I feel bad for him--the son, I mean; he had to live with a heartless bastard all his life. How terrible. But somehow, I have a feeling I know the son...I know I've heard the voice before but, I just can't piece it all together.

There was an even longer pause now, then there was a shuffling sound until I heard a clicking sound. "Well? Are you going to answer or what?" the voice asked impatiently. Another pause.

Huffing the second voice said, "Fine. You are no use to me--you're worthless. It's not like someone will care when they notice you've not come home." There was the clicking sound again and then----

I screamed "stop" and somehow managed to run over to the guys and knock the pistol out of the man's hand before it went _**POW!!! **_but I was too late. I succeeded in knocking the gun to the ground, and as I looked at the two I noticed that neither of them were wounded so I guess the gunshot went through the air.

I bounced off of the ground and stood still--well aside from my jittering fingers. The man, who'd I assumed was the father, was looking at me with an expression of pure fury on his face. His eyes were nothing but cold and emotionless as he walked towards me slowly. I backed up nervously, trying to escape him, but I ended up bumping into another guy. I turned my head for a quick moment and there stood the son. The familiar face of Zuko.

I must've looked dumbfounded realizing that I was leaning on Zuko, just as his shocked expression revealed when he recognized me. "You idiot girl. Who the hell are you?" his father's voice boomed at me. I faced him again, tilting my head back for a view of his face, which was still filled with nothing but hate and anger.

"I-I-uh-um..." I stuttered out, fiddling around with my hair and staring down at my feet. This guy was intimidating. Scared me to death.

"I don't care, forget it. Move out the way. I have business to deal with," the man said, walking a distance away and bending down to clutch the platinum pistol in his large hand.

"No," I said in a voice barely audible.

"What?" the guy asked.

"I said no. I won't move," I said in a louder voice, shaking off some of the fear that clouded my mind.

The man chuckled, humorless and cold. Like he was mocking me. He walked closer. "Ignorant girl. I will shoot you to get to him."

"Go ahead," I challenged. I didn't know where all this nerve was coming from, but I felt like the guy was all talk. "Shoot me. 'Cause I'm not moving."

"Katara...." Zuko shockingly said, grabbing my arm in his hand. "Move, please," he pleaded. I'd never heard Zuko plead. Not once in the five years I've known him. But I still wasn't going to listen, my mind was set, and I wasn't giving up, even if the person I'm risking my life for is Zuko.

"Fine. Have it your way," his father said. He pulled the trigger once again.

_**POW!!!**_

I fell to the ground, and before I knew it, I fell into a world of darkness.


	2. Taunted

_***-me again!! yay, okay, i'm not going to babble much like i usually do..so yeah, no owning avatar and no owning the lyrics (paramore, decode) =)**_

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Taunted_**

_How did we get here? I think I know..._

_Sleep. That was exactly what I needed. And what better place to take a nap than the park itself? Well, some people might prefer their beds, but when you have an idiotic brother and moody father yelling over the last Yoohoo in the fridge, that isn't your first idea. _

_The park was always a great place for me to relax, after the sunset. That was when people started to leave the park and go home, so it always left me a calm serene area to just think and relax. Not to mention the great view of the luminescent moon piercing the sky with its white glowing light._

_The moon was always so calming to me, for some unexplainable reason. I lay on my cotton blanket I threw over the grass and just stared at it for awhile. Until my eyes fell shut and I drifted off to sleep. Some time later I woke up, but when my eyes opened, it wasn't the view of the moon that greeted me. _

_I saw three guys faces, all strangely smirking at me. I jumped, but found myself restricted from much to any movement. My back was rubbed against something rough and damp. I realized after awhile that I was tied to a tree. I fell into a state of shock, while the three guys just laughed at me in amusement. Like my squirming was funny._

_"How did I...what the hell.." I trailed off, glancing at the ropes tied around my body. I kept wriggling, trying desperately to rid myself of the ropes. No avail._

_"You might as well stop, there's no way you can escape it. We secured it tight," one of the strange guys laughed. I hadn't recognized him, but I knew that he was somewhere around my age. The three guys starting whispering amongst themselves. What about, I don't know. I could hardly focus, the anger from being held against a tree was so overwhelming, I couldn't control it. What right did these guys have to tie my against a tree? Who even does that? _

_"Why did you tie me up here?" I spat, my eyebrows furrowed._

_"Why were you in the park after dark?" another guy asked. _

_"I could ask you the same question," I said to myself. The guys laughed again, much to my annoyance._

_"You of all people should know it's not safe out for a pretty girl like yourself," the first guy taunted, walking closer to me with a devious grin spread wide across his face._

_"What's that supposed to mean? I don't even know any of you!" I screamed at them._

_"_Really_, Katara? You don't know _any_ of us?" the third guy asked, taking the place of the guy who stood in front of me only seconds ago. I was shocked that this strange boy knew my name, when I could hardly register his face. It wasn't until his hair breezed to the side that I noticed the red, wrinkled skin around his eye. That scar only belonged to one person, and that person just happened to be Zuko._

_"Zu..Zuko..." I stuttered, slittling my eyes at him. I didn't know him that well, but I knew his name. Everyone at school practically knew his name. He was either "that guy with the scar" or "the suicidal emo who had just beat up somebody". What I didn't understand, was how he knew my name. I was no where near popular, just another nerdy girl on campus. Some people knew me, but that was only because I'd been on the swim team when we'd won the championships._

_"Well, it looks like you _do_ know one of us, don't you, Katara?" Zuko teased, smirking at me while his golden eyes twinkled. I glared at him._

_"That means you just told a lie," one of the guys in the back said, swaying forward clumsily as he laughed and leaned on the other guy._

_"You know what we gotta do now?" Zuko asked. He leaned closer, so that I could feel his hot breath on my ear when he's whispered, "I think we've gotta punish you."_

_I was angry at myself for feeling the way I did when he had said this, because I felt a strange feeling occur inside of me as I shivered from his comment. I had to realize, though, these guys were totally taking advantage of me. How dare they tie me up to a tree like this! It was infuriating, and then to have them laugh while you struggle to escape...it was humiliating. I hated every moment of it._

_"I hate you," I said coldly. One of the guys fake jumped in the back, "Oh no! She hates me! I'm gonna die!" _

_The other guy patted at his back, laughing, "Good one, Aki!"_

_Zuko pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a necklace, dangling from his fingers. Like a reflex, I automatically looked down at my neck. It wasn't there. My...my mother's necklace wasn't there. "You...you thief! Give that back to me!!" I yelled._

_"Or what, Katara? What are you going to do to me?" Zuko whispered in my ear. I hated this guy. He held me for his entertainment, purposely dangled my mother's necklace right in front of my eyes, and made me get this chemical reaction everytime he came closer to me. I hated everything about him. _

_He paused for a reply, "That's right. You can't do anything, remember?"_

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked, staring straight into his golden eyes._

_"It's not obvious?" Zuko smirked._

_"We were _booorrreeedd....soooo boorrrredd_!!" one of the guys slurred, moving his legs around in an attempt to walk. Instead, he ended up tripping on his own foot. _

_"This isn't funny! Give me my fucking necklace back!!" I shrieked in pure fury. These idiots would not get away with this. They couldn't take my necklace away from me. They had no idea how important it was._

_"Oh, Katara....I'd never heard you sound so angry," Zuko taunted, circling around the tree in what felt like slow motion. He'd pop into my line of view once every few seconds, then circle around again and I'd lose sight of him._

_I glared daggers at him every chance I could, hating the smirk that seemed to be plastered on his face. "Go to hell."_

_"You know, when you talk like that, it makes me kind of hot," he whispered in my left ear as he circled around. He laughed._

_I struggled to escape, but it really was no use. It only made my back hurt even more, the bark digging into the fabric of my clothes._

_"You're sick," I spat._

_He smirked, then leaned over the tree so his face was only inches away from mine, "I know."_

_The flashback dream began to fade away, a distant voice reaching my ears._

"She's awake. Oh, finally! She's awake!'

My eyelids felt heavy as they fluttered open to reveal three pairs of eyes gawking at me. I rubbed at my temples, then slid up slightly on the bed. "Where....where am I?" I asked, still in a state of shock. My eyes still hadn't adjusted to all the white light in the room.

"You're in the hospital, Sugar Queen. The docs over there say you've got a concussion," Toph answered, pointing to the two men in white coats in the corner of the room typing rapidly on their computer.

"A concussion? That...that can't be right..." I mumbled, glancing at each face around the hospital bed.

"Why not?" Toph asked, looking at me with one eyebrow quirked up.

"There was gunshots...I fell to the...I got shot, didn't I?" I rambled, looking at them in dismay.

"No! And thank _God_ you didn't! Dad would've_ killed _me!!" Sokka exclaimed, throwing his body over me in an overly-exaggerated hug.

"He should've killed you, you dumb idiot. How can you forget to pick your sister up?" Toph half-lectured him, punching his arm every two words in her statement.

"Ow! Stop Toph, it hurts!" Sokka yelled, clutching his arm in an attempt to block her attacks.

"It should! Geesh, Snoozles, I can't believe you're _that _dopey in the head," Toph said, pounding on him harder.

I laughed at the two, watching my brother wimper everytime Toph successfully punched him.

"Alright, Miss Suzushi, I'd say you're making a very nice recovery. You should be able to go home by tomorrow," one the doctors said as he walked over to the rail of the hospital bed.

"Wow. Really?" I asked in shock. I couldn't believe it.

The doctor chuckled, "Yes. We are currently updating your medical files, and making sure the prescriptions get to the pharmacy for your medication. I'll be back to ask you a few questions regarding your state of health."

I replied with a simple "okay" as him and the other doctor left the room.

"Would you guys stop already?" Haru asked, directing the question toward Toph and Sokka.

"Tell HER that!!" Sokka complained, wincing away from Toph, who was still punching him, each harder than the one before.

"Toph," I started.

"Fine. But I'm stopping only because Sugar Queen is in the hospital," Toph said, watching Sokka wince like he was about to get punched again. "Which is still your fault."

Silence occured in the room.

"Toph! I thought you said you would stop!"

"Oh. Yeah. I lied," she smirked deviously.

* * *

It's kind of crazy how one near-death experience can change your opinion of someone so drastically. Ever since that night at the park when Zuko and his friends thought that it was_ funny _to tie me up to a tree and taunt me with my mother's necklace, I've hated Zuko. That's always how it's been.

I never really spoke to him after that incident, and when he'd tried talking to me, I'd never give him the chance. We never actually knew each other, we really only knew of each other. That night, though, kind of changed it. I may not have known him that well when it'd happened, but it was enough for me to develop intense hatred for him and not feel sorry.

I'd see Zuko countless times in the hallway, but we'd never speak. I'd glare daggers at him then move on. We had this...distant hate relationship. And I was accustomed to that. I had no problem with it.

That incident two weeks ago changed my view of him. Of course it had, I mean, Zuko saved my life. I feel like I at least owe it to him to not think violent, horrible thoughts about him any more. My whole outlook just flipped, and honestly, I'm still kind of shocked that it was Zuko who'd jumped in front of the bullet.

I haven't seen or heard from Zuko since the encounter with his father. All I knew were rumors that he'd just gotten out of the hospital. I never actually went to the hospital to check. I mean, I really didn't know how to face Zuko. Without feeling guilty for treating him so terrible all this time. Without feeling bad for getting him wounded. And not only that, but I don't know what I would say to him.

_You're such a_ coward_. Zuko jumped in front of a _bullet_ for you. The least---_the least_---you can do is face him. That's the least thing you can do_, a voice in my head had screamed internally.

But I already knew that. I just, wouldn't know what to say.

_Is that your reason why not? YOU ARE PITIFUL!! Get you're lazy self up and PAY HIM A VISIT!!!_

Is there no way I can escape this lecture?

_Nope. Might as well give in._

Fine.

_Good girl._

I hated it when my conscience was right. Which seemed like always. I jumped off the couch and searched through the yellow pages for the hospital number. Once I found it, I grabbed my cell phone and punched it in. It rang a couple of times, before someone finally answered.

"Konko Hospital, how may I direct your call?" a lady's voice asked.

"Um..I was wondering if a patient by the name of Zuko Hi is still staying there?" I asked shyly.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, "Please wait a moment. I am researching the database."

After a couple of minutes, the woman returned on the phone, "Zuko Hi's uncle checked him out a couple of days ago."

"Oh. Okay, thanks," I said as I hung up.

Well, I did try to get in contact with him. Now, all I could really do was wait for him to return to school._ Or_, I could search his name in the yellow pages for his address. _Pfft. _Yeah right. That'd make me seem like a huge stalker popping up at his house out of no where like that. I would definitely not be doing that.

* * *

School is too long and boring. The classes drag forever because the monotonous voices of our teachers just drone on about crap, basically. Quite frankly, it's annoying. The only highlights of my day are the five minutes in between classes and lunch when I can hang out with my friends. Everything else, is hell.

Like the class I'm sitting in now. It's math, and I can't concentrate at all. Maybe it's because I'm so hungry, or of the fact that I really hate math. I rested my head on my hand, watching as my teacher paced back and forth in the front of the class, jotting down complicated problems hurridly on the board. She vaguelly explained the process of coming up with the answers and moved on to new problems.

I hardly paid any attention to a word she was saying. I don't know, math is just uninteresting to me, and I had other things in my mind. I yawned, flipping open my notebook to pretend that I was writing notes on the lesson. Which wasn't anything close to what I was really scribbling down on the notebook paper. I'd been drawing random stuff for a couple of minutes during the lesson until there was a sudden knock at the door.

Our teacher dropped the marker and headed towards the door. She hesitantly opened the door, and after a moment, in walked Zuko. Limping through the doorway, the class practically gawked at him as he headed towards his desk, half-way in the back of the classroom.

She hesitated in returning back to the lesson, watching with the rest of us as Zuko pulled out his binder and a pencil and sat it on the desk. She sighed, then told Zuko to turn to page 187 and the rest of the class to pay attention to the board.

I don't know why, but I had this really strong urge to turn around to look at Zuko. It had just occurred, and with each passing minute it grew stronger. I knew that, once this period ended, I had to say something to him about the incident. I just had to.

* * *

**_*-so i've started on the next chapter, not done yet (extremely hard to write, gahh!!) okay so, what yah think?? reviews are appreciated!! =)_**


	3. Awkward Conversations

_**Chapter Three: Awkard Conversations**_

_Something ignites in my veins, and I pray it never fades..._

I heard the bell above me ring out, which only made my stomach constrict into even tighter knots. My classmates jumped from their desks and rushed quickly out the door, heading towards the cafeteria for lunch. Well, all except for one of my classmates----Zuko, who was still positioned in his chair packing his supplies into his red Nike bookbag. I couldn't help but feel even worse watching him struggle to do a task that would have been failry easy and mediocre to a person who wasn't wounded. A person who wasn't shot by a bullet that was intended for someone else.

I have to admit, though, even though I know I have to say something to Zuko, I'm beyond nervous about the whole situation. No doubt, I know it will be awkard, since I hardly ever talked to him before. I'm not even completely sure what I'm going to say. Should I just say "thanks" and walk off, or would that seem rude?

Before I had a chance to contemplate exactly how to approach Zuko, the said person limped out the doorway with a grunt. I was leaning on the wall down the hallway, waiting for him to pass. He walked at an understandably slow pace, so it was awhile before he came anywhere near me. Just as I went to approach him, Zuko met me halfway, when I originally thought he'd just simply ignore past me.

Now here comes the hard part.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Even though I was quite sure I heard the words I thought being spoken. It took a moment to realize that the voice I was hearing wasn't mine, it was in fact Zuko's.

"Thanks," he grunted, a neutral expression on his pale, white face.

"Huh?" I spoke. Why is he thanking me? I didn't do anything to help him. I'm confused; I thought it was _me _who was supposed to be thanking _him_.

He discreetly rose his eyebrow as he said, "You....stopped my father from shooting me to death."

"No...I didn't...I mean, you still got shot," I said, catching the stare of his intense brown eyes, "I'm...I should be thanking you...you took a bullet for me."

He still had his eyebrow cocked, watching me talk. "I'm sorry about, um, your limp."

Gosh, why am I stuttering so much? I can't say one sentence without sounding like some blabbering idiot. I shouldn't be_ this _nervous around him.

"Don't apologize. I knew what I was risking when I took the bullet," he spoke.

For some unexplainable reason, I felt my body shiver after his comment. Zuko said in a tone that suggested it meant more than what's originally intended. Our eyes were locked on one another's in that moment. I was staring up into electrifying golden-brown orbs; I held his gaze until the stare became to intense for me to bear. It almost scared me how my nerves churned by just looking at him.

"I realized...you still haven't thanked me yet," he remarked, with a sly smirk on his face. I laughed.

"Oh yeah, thank you so much, Zuko. Really," I said.

"Hey, you two! Lunch is that way; get out the hall," a teacher said to us, walking into the hallway and shooing us outside towards the cafeteria with his hand. He followed us like a stalker until we finally left the hall.

We walked to the doors of the cafeteria in an awkward silence.

"You know, just because I saved your life doesn't mean you have to hang out with me," Zuko said as we'd entered the cafeteria. He avoided looking at me when he spoke the statement.

"So you think I'm only talking to you because of what happened that night a couple weeks ago?" I asked him, plopping on a seat far away from any of the other students. Zuko, who never eats school lunch----like me----sat in the seat across from me.

"Yeah. Basically."

"Well, that's not it. I mean, I think I might've misjudged you----even before the time at the park. I've never really given you a fair chance, so...I guess I....wanna start over."

Zuko just stared at me in complete silence, making me feel like I'd said something really stupid. Him staring at me like that was a little intimidating----considering the fact that just talking to him made me feel nervous. He sighed, then redirected his stare to something in the distance. Again, we were surrounded by another silence. Zuko didn't really talk much; maybe it was because he always seemed anti-social and distant around people in general. I don't think I've ever really seen him speak to anyone, besides that gothic girl he used to date.

"Can I...ask you something?" I broke the tension.

He quirked his eyebrow----he seemed to do that alot----as a reply.

"What was it exactly that you and your father were arguing about?"

I instantly regretted asking that question as soon as it had left my mouth. Zuko's eyes flared, like there was a dancing little flame in each of his pupils; his jaw clenched; and his hands balled into tight fists on the table. I waited for a moment, but he hadn't answered my question, so I said lowly, "Never mind. Forget I even asked."

"No. I'll answer you," he started, shocking me and him both, "But I sware if you tell anyone, especially that damned counselor, I'm raising hell," ---he paused, looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching or eavesdropping before he continued--- "I was addicted to heroine after my mother died----my father was a dealer, so he supplied me with it. But I had to pay double the amount of his other customers---basically because he hates me, and blames me for my mother's death. When I quit, his profit went down----which meant he'd get shit from his boss. He'd take out his anger on me, forcing me to buy heroine from him again or I'd.....suffer the consequences. I got addicted again. About a year later, I quit once more, and he returned trying to force it on me. I thought if I'd tip the police about a shipment of drugs coming in one night, he wouldn't be able to get heroine to push on me. I was wrong----my father almost got shot by his boss because of the tip. I ran away; I didn't want to take the shit he'd give me for snitching. He found me walking from my uncle's tea shop that night a couple of weeks ago. Soon after, I guess, you came in."

I was kind of surprised he told me so much about his life. I mean, I never really perceived Zuko as the type of person who really wanted to talk about his past, let alone his family.

When I eavesdropped on him and his father that night, all I suspected was that they were talking about drugs, and that his father was a terrible person. Now I know there's way more going on than what I heard when I eavesdropped. I took a moment to let what he'd told me process in my head.

I couldn't think of any response I could give him after what was just said. How could anyone live through a crappy home life like that? It's just, terrible, that he had to unwillingly deal with this from his_ own father _for such a long time.

"So you're just going to stare at me?" Zuko said.

"Oh. I--I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." I rambled off.

He sighed, staring at me. The intensity of his stare was so electrifying, I had to look away. It scared me to feel so attracted to him. "You're not going to run off?"

"Huh?"'

"I just told you I was addicted to heroine."

"Okay, so?" I answered, looking at him with a confused expression etched on my face.

Zuko gave me an unreadable look, like he was surprised at my answer. He sighed again, running his fingers through his ink-black hair. He looked straight down at the floor when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, you know."

I almost fell out my chair. Though he said it lowly, _Zuko_ apologized out loud, which is like, a once in a lifetime moment. He rarely thanks someone, let alone apologized. I'm not sure what he's apologizing for, yet.

"What for?"

"Tying you to a tree...that night at the park," he elaborated.

I automatically touched at my neck to feel for my mother's necklace. I clutched the jewel tight with my fingers, staring at the feet of people walking by as that night's memory floated around in my head once again. The memory was still fresh in my mind, as if the incident had only happened yesterday. "I want to know why you did it," I spoke, once the images of that night had returned to their place back in the far corners of my mind. I looked over at him, waiting for Zuko to answer.

He gripped his neck, "I had heroine floating in my veins-----me, Aki, and Kuzon were walking away from my father's drug spot, taking a short cut through the woods that led to the park. And we saw you sleeping, so we figured it'd be funny to see the expression on your face when you woke up...tied to a tree."

"Not that. I want to know why you took my necklace from me." I looked him dead in the eyes----that was the answer I was waiting for.

"It was fun taunting you," he answered.

I bit my lip----why does he keep doing this to me?

_BRRRRIIIING!_

The bell went, ending our lunch, when it felt like it's only been five minutes since lunch started. I glanced at my watch, which confirmed the bell's never-changing schedule. I grabbed my things from the table; everyone around me shuffling to get to their next class. I looked across the table----Zuko was already gone, the only body limping in the crowd.

* * *

_***-ahh this chapter was a pain...okay, but anyways, you know i love you guys who review, right? Like i love these guys right here**(Melizza-XoXo-, She-Poe, Dumbfounded, LotusFlower640, iamEmily, Multiple Obsessions, nephertiti, zuko-1-fan, AnnaAza, and Warrior NIna)**and anyone new who just reading this, i'll love you too!! i forgot what i was going to say next...**_

_**the lyrics at the beginning are not mine, they're from** Vanessa Carlton's "White Houses"_

_**you guys know i don't own a:tla, cause ALOT of zutara-ness would've happened in** "Crossroads of Destiny" **and the series would've ended with major canon zutara-ness on** Sozin's Comet**!!! lol, okay, reviews please!!**_

**_and, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!! =)_**


	4. From His Eyes

_***-You guys! it's been forever since I've written some fanfiction! And I'm sorry I don't upload as much as I used to! But I will finish this story and my others so don't you worry! Haha, okay, so the quote is from the song "Knife Called Lust" in case any of you were wondering. I don't A:TLA, obviously, or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it! Haha, and by the way this chapter is from Zuko's POV. Now, with nothing else more to say, go on and read it! =D

* * *

**_

Chapter Four: From His Eyes

_"You keep the truth inside & it stays unknown."_

_-Hollywood Undead_

"Ignorant boy."

Stupid father. Those were the last words I heard before I passed out when I took the bullet for Katara. Weeks ago when the incident happened. But those two damn stupid words he uttered before I hit the ground are still stuck in my head.

I slammed my fists into the wall. Where the hell is he? I know for a fact he didn't wait 'till the paramedics arrived to see if I was okay. He doesn't give a shit about me. Don't care if I live or die. If it was up to him, I would've died right on that cold, concrete ground. He would have killed me himself. That's what he wanted in the first place. What would have happened if Katara didn't jump in.

But I don't give a shit about that. Where the hell his concerns me now. The police didn't catch him. He would have been posted on every news station if they had. They never will - because they're too stupid and dumb. He's escaped the cuffs more times than I can count. The closest they've come to catching and all his other partners and druggies was when I tipped them off. And I almost got killed for it.

Why am I thinking of all of that crap now? It's behind me - I've quit all the drugs, and my father hates me more every second. I don't have any ties to that world anymore.

I'm lying. I'll always be tied to this world. That bastard of a father won't stop 'till I'm six feet under. Cold. Pale. Dead.

My knuckles are throbbing. I don't care. Done it so much, it doesn't faze me anymore. Though I'm used to it, I'm surprised Uncle hasn't -

"Nephew, you should really learn a new way to release your anger. A way that's maybe more -peaceful?" he says, with his back pressed against the door to keep it from closing.

"If it's peaceful, it's not anger," I huffed, removing my fists from the wall. What's up with all his Zen crap? Must come with old age, I guess. Uncle smiled at me.

"Nothing in this world is meant what it appears to be, Nephew," he enlightened, leaving the doorway to take his boiling water off the stove. I never understood his stupid sayings. They never seem to make sense out of Uncle's head.

I looked up at the ceiling and breathed. Before my father's two words started haunting my mind, I was throwing on clothes for that damned prison in disguise. Getting dressed is not as painful as it used to be. Guess that's a good thing. I still have to wear the bandages around my stomach, 'cause the wound hasn't closed itself up yet. I hate those things. Makes me feel like I'm wearing a girdle, man.

I snatched my jacket off the bed and pulled my arms through the sleeves to cover my black undershirt. It's not cold out; I'm not going to be in dire need of wearing two shirts. I stick to regular black jeans - without all the chains dangling from the sides. Not sure I'm up to wearing those things just yet.

I grabbed my book bag and keys from the corner, heading towards the front door. Uncle sat in the living room drinking his tea as he looked out the window.

"I see you're losing the limp. You might be improving a little faster than the doctor expected," Uncle said, glancing towards me as he sipped from the mug he bought from Ba Sing Sei.

"Yeah," I mumbled as a quick reply.

"Take it easy, still. You can never be too careful." He took another sip of his tea. "Have a nice day."

I sighed, "Bye, Uncle."

When I stepped foot into the hall, her face was the first one I recognized in the crowd. She was standing right in front of me. Stone-cold expression etched across her face. Eyes boring holes into mine. No smile, but a thin line formed on her lips. I didn't want to see her then. What the hell makes her thinks I want to see her now? Nothing has changed.

"What?" I spoke, keeping my face neutral. It's taking everything in me not to lose my temper with her just standing in front of me. Seeing her instantly pisses me off.

"Zuko, I...I just wanted to see if you were okay," she spoke in that same, familiar monotone voice.

"When did you start to care?" I spat. How long ago was it when I got shot? And now she decides to see if I'm okay? She didn't give a shit when we were dating. Why is she coming to me now acting like she cares? I'm not buying it.

Not this time.

"You're still hung up on what happened, aren't you? I told you it was a mistake," she shot back, folding her arms.

"I told you I didn't care," I scowled, my temper flaring in the pit of my stomach.

"You're lying, Zuko. It was months ago. Get over it."

"Shup up, Mai. Just shut the hell up."

My hands were balling into fists at my sides. Everything spiraling in my head would send me to jail if I actually acted. Damn it.

"We decided not to speak anymore. So don't try again," I said before I left her to stand in the hallway. Alone.

Damn her. Who the hell does she think she is? Coming up to me like all the shit she put me through magically went away. Like we were anything close to being on speaking terms after all of it. I'm not stupid.

I walked down to my locker, jamming my textbook and gym clothes into the compact space. Slamming the crap shut when I finished. Not like I'll be dressing out anytime soon.

I should calm down - can't go to first period too pissed or they'll suspect something. I don't need any of these teachers riding my back, pressing me about my home life. Especially not a trip to the counselor's - I hate that lady.

I sliced through the crowd, pushing people out of the way so I could make my way towards the bathroom. Or any place not crowded with people. A brown-haired boy had the guts to look back at me when I shoved him. Even with this slight limp, I'm still capable of beating him to a pulp. I have no doubts about it. I gave him the "death glare" and kept moving. A couple of steps more and I'll be there.

I walk through the doorway and check for an empty stall. There's three. I head into the stall in the far corner, slam the door closed, and drop my book bag to the floor. Dig into my pocket and pull it out. Roll up my sleeve, and presse the razor blade to my wrist. Cut one good time and pull back. The metal was cold against my skin, but the air gracing the blood pulsing out is colder. It stings, but there's no pain. The burning clouds my mind, vanquishes the incident with Mai - relieves me of all the nightmares fogging my head. Just like I wanted.

I hang out in the stall a little longer until the cut is dry and I'm positive everyone is gone. I wipe the blade clear of blood; wash my hands clear of evidence; pull down my sleeve.

I check my watch as I leave the restroom - there's still ten minutes before the bell rings. Must've gotten to school too early. Damn it. I leaned on the end of the lockers on an empty hall. My hands stuffed into my pockets. Music blaring in my ears.

I'm used to people gawking at me - so when people stare at me because I'm having my own freaking concert in a corner, I'm not surprised. Pissed off, but not surprised.

It's when I blink and I see two big blue eyes staring at me that I'm kind of freaked out. Katara. She's smiling, and her lips are moving I don't hear what she says.

I yank the earphones from my ears and throw it into my book bag.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," I repeat to her.

I look everywhere but straight into her eyes when an awkward silence in the conversation approaches. I'm still amazed that she's talking to me.

"You're...losing the limp," she says to break the silence. I quirk an eyebrow, leaning off the lockers as I thought, _Obviously._

I stare down at her as we start walking down the hall, showing no emotion on my face. "You can avoid this, you know."

She adjusts her pace to meet mine, then meets my eyes with hers. "Avoid what?"

"These awkward conversations. I told you, we don't have to talk."

Katara laughs, redirecting her gaze to the constant swirl of people moving around in the hallway. "If you talked more, they wouldn't be so awkward. And, I told _you _thatI'm not talking to you just because of the incident."

Katara confuses me. Why can't she ignore me and gape at my scar like everyone else? No matter how hard it is to have a conversation with me, she still tries. And in math, Katara pairs with me even though she could partner up with anyone in the class. I don't get it.

A girl with shockingly, long white hair pushed through the crowd of people and ran straight to Katara, shaking at her shoulders. "Katara!"

Katara scrunched her eyebrows as she looked at the girl with an expression of panic on her face. "What's wrong, Yue?"

"Sokka and some other junior are about to fight in the parking lot!" the Yue girl almost shrieks. Katara gasps, Yue pulling her arm down the hall as she adds, "You have to help me stop them!"

Katara looks back at me while she runs behind her friend, "See you later!" And then she disappears into the throng, leaving me to enjoy the familiar-ness of my anti-social solitude.

I check my watch again, about three minutes 'till class starts. I head to the gym, not rushing, even though I know from where I am now, it'll take a while for me to reach it. But I don't care. It's not like I can dress out, anyway.

I block out the conversations and sounds from other people occupying the hall with my earphones, staring straight ahead and not granting them any attention. When the halls begin to clear out, I realize the bell must've rung. Whatever. I have an excuse when I get to class.

Coach Jeon is ordering people to do laps around the gym when I finally enter. He takes one look at me limping towards the bleachers and I don't even have to explain my tardiness. I lean my back on the next level of bleachers and watch my class jog around. Coach Bumi's class is sitting on the other side of the bleachers waiting for their turn to run.

I grab my iPod from my pocket and plug in my earphones, once again drowning the world out with blaring guitar solos and screaming vocals. My eyes are half-closed when I notice someone's walked over to sit behind me. I open my eyes, pause my music, only to see my sister smirking over my head. I raise up, growling, "What, Azula?"

"Now, ZuZu, is that anyway to greet your little sister?" she asks, drawling out_ ZuZu _in that sick, venomous way that she speaks. I don't make an attempt to reply.

She just huffs, and though I'm not looking at her, I know she's rolling her eyes.

"So you finally got a friend, huh,_ brother_?"

I still don't turn around.

"Though I'm surprised that blue-eyed nerd had the guts to almost risk being shot to death to protect you, of all people."

He told her. Just what I need, an annoying, unwanted sister watching my every move so she can report it back to him.

"Is there any reason why you're still over here?" I scowl.

But she just laughs it off, ignoring the question as she says, "_Strike two, ZuZu_. You know, if you keep putting Dad at risks with the cops, you're just going to end up digging your own grave. And you might drag your new friend down with you."

Azula gets up from the bleacher, smiling wickedly when she adds, "Just a few words of wisdom."

Then she's walking back to her class before I can say anything.

* * *

_***-Okay! So whadaya think? Review so I can know people are still reading this! =D**_

**_I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! =D Never fear! haha, i am going nuts. Summer has done this to me. =D_**


	5. Normal Life

I'm back! Muahahah! Hah, okay, confession - I finished this chapter a while back, but got too lazy to upload it..BUT IT'S HERE NOW! And that's all that matters, right? Definitely. Anyways, here it is, switched back to Katara's POV.

No owning A:TLA or the WATIC lyrics below (from "For The Win").

BTW, thanks a bunch all you people who review, fave, & alert this! It makes me very happy! =D

* * *

**Chapter Five: Normal Life**

_"You got a big mouth, and you should've shut it. Yeah, you should've shut it in the first place." _

_-We Are The In Crowd_

I follow Yue outside to the parking lot, not caring one bit about all the people snarling and cussing at me when I rammed into them to get there. I was still in shock of the news that my brother - the always hungry, never serious jokester caught in a conflict so serious it could lead to fists? It hardly sounds believable. I mean, what could be _that _serious?

We ran as fast as we could, trying to both reach the parking lot before takes that first swing, and to avoid the teachers who were threatening to write us up. It was already too late. I heard people yelling and cheering before we got out the building. The fight had already started.

Yue and I finally make it to the parking lot, where there's a huge crowd of people in a circle watching the two guys fight. I look at Yue with panic flaring in my eyes as we run towards all the commotion. We shove through all the people, ignoring their groans and insults in order to see my brother.

Sokka's throwing punch after punch, and the other boy, some tall brown-haired dude, is blocking almost every one of them with no effort whatsoever. I look at both my brother and the guy he's fighting, noticing that neither one of them has shed any blood, which helped relieve some of my worries.

I run into the eye of inferno, with Yue close behind me. Yue helps pull Sokka off of the guy, and I try prying the guy away from Sokka. It was hard, especially when the guy Sokka was fighting felt like he weighed nothing but muscle, despite his almost-toned bronze arms. The guy is nearly two heads taller than me, making me feel virtually like a dwarf in his presence. I look up at him, my heart dropping and knots forming in the pit of my stomach. I knew that face. And I should have known it was him the moment Sokka swung.

Yue and I stand between them, preventing them from making any other blows. The people around us boo, beginning to dissipate into the distance, running towards the building as the late bell rings. I turn towards Sokka with my eyebrows furrowed. "Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?"

Sokka glares over my shoulder, not even making an attempt to answer my question. I roll my eyes and turn back at my jerk of an ex-boyfriend, pushing him when I say, "And why are you fighting my brother?"

"I don't need you, or Yue, fighting my battles. Go to class," Sokka says seriously, like an order, not allowing Jet to explain himself.

"Why? So you can do something stupid and get suspended?" I lash. Sokka sighs, failing to look at me.

"Sokka, could you at least tell us why you were fighting him?" Yue asks calmly. Sokka doesn't answer, but instead sighs again, grabs his bookbag from the ground, and heads towards his car.

Yue turns towards me, "I'll try to find out what's wrong with him."

I nod as she runs down to Sokka's car and they speed out of the parking lot a couple minutes later. When I turn around, Jet is shouldering his bookbag and heading towards the main building. I chase after him, stopping his long strides when I step in front of him. He looks down at me, no emotion on his face.

"Jet! Are you _not _going to answer my question?"

The guy huffs, looking to the side before he speaks. "I've got a class to go to, so if you'll excuse me -"

He steps around me and continues walking. Avoiding the question once again.

I pull at the chains dangling from his jeans. He haults, turning to face me with an expression so serious you'd think I'd slapped him. I quirk my eyebrow, a habit I attained from watching Zuko.

"Well?" I say impatiently.

"You ever stop to think that maybe it was your brother who attacked me?"

"Sokka doesn't go around punching people for fun! Especially not in the morning, after breakfast, when he's happiest."

He snorts, succeeding in navigating the conversation off the main topic.

"But that's not the point," I add, glaring up at him. "Sokka has no reason to start anything with you."

"Look, Katara. I get that you're grieving over our break-up and there's no denying you want me back. But if you're sending guys to fight me just so we can have a normal conversation like we are now, then you're wasting time cause -"

"_Are you serious_? Jet, you're a jerk, you know that?" I lash, not bothering to let him finish his sentence. I cannot believe him. Was he always_ this _full of himself? I mean, who_ does _this guy think he is? Jerk.

Jet stares at me, his face displaying no emotion whatsoever. "I tried to make a clean break with you, Katara."

"By dumping me the second Ty Lee showed any interest in you?"

He sighs. "But if you can't get over me, and you're going to keep pulling these games, we're going to have a problem."

His comment took me aback. I could hardly get a grip on exactly what it was that he was saying. "What are you saying, Jet? Are you_ threatening _me?"

"It's whatever you think it is, Katara. I was hoping we could still be friends, but after this, I think it's best we don't talk," Jet says, taking one last glance at me before he strides off towards the building.

I stand forsaken in the parking lot, my mind a foggy mess and my knees buckling for some reason unknown to me. Wondering how I originally came outside to defend Sokka and ended up being shockingly lectured by my self centered jerk of a ex-boyfriend over an incident I had no initial part in.

_**/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**_

He's ridiculous._ Me_, telling my brother to pick a fight with my_ ex_-boyfriend just for the _hopes _that we'd get to have even the_ slightest _conversation? That's the most far-fetched idea you can get from that whole incident. I didn't even_ know _Sokka was planning on fighting with Jet. And maybe he wasn't.

I mean, not _everything_ is about him - the world doesn't revolve around that self-centered maniac with an ego-trip. Then the jerk practically_ threatens _me...who does he think he is? Such a _jerk_.

I cannot believe we went out that long and I didn't notice this side of him. I guess now that he's in a total cliche high school relationship, he thinks he can tromp on anyone he doesn't think is on his level. The way he suggested we not speak again was almost like a boss firing his employee. I'm _definitely_ not his subordinate.

Ugh. My blood is still boiling about the whole ordeal.

"Miss Suzushi!"

The voice of my first period teacher, Mr. Zhao, shakes me to the core, making me remember that I was still in class. From the front of the room, the glare that he directs dead-straight at me is colder than I've ever seen his eyes. He stands tall next to the board, complete annoyance etched obviously across his face. "Tell the class what we just discussing," he orders, venom oozing from his every word.

Every head in the classroom swiveled in my direction, each and everyone's pair of eyes staring anxiously at me, waiting for my answer. I look away coyly, playing around with my hair loopies as my eyes frantically search the board, hoping for some clue. But I end up with nothing. With everyone gazing at me, I figure I can't get out of answering, so I just answer dumbly, "Chemistry?"

There's scattered snickers and laughing in the room at my answer, Mr. Zhao closing his eyes and inhaling before he looks back at me, a mock smile on his face. "Yes, Katara. We are studying chemistry,_ considering this is a chemistry class!"_

I flinch when he booms the last part while everyone else is still laughing. The smile was wiped off his face quickly and his face was gravely serious when he spoke again. "You were already late to class, now you decide to_ not _pay attention when you're here?"

I look at him, knowing he's not really expecting me to answer.

"Detention. Tomorrow after school."

My eyes bug, "But, , I -"

"_Detention for the rest of the week_!"

I stare blankly, too shocked to even utter another word. _Detention for what? _I wanted to ask that, but I'm not aiming for two weeks of detention with him.

"Pay attention!" he booms, "Or does anyone else want detention with Katara also?"

The class goes completely still; all small conversations hushed. Mr. Zhao turns back towards the board and continues with his lesson. I slink down in my chair and groan to myself. It's going to be a long, dreadful day.

_**/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**_

"You're serious. Sugar Queen over here actually got detention?" Toph smirked, relishing in all that Haru had just informed her with. He was laughing beside me, holding his stomach when it heaved forward. I slammed my locker door shut and rolled my eyes.

"No lie, here, Toph. And man, you should've seen her face. Just..wow, man," he said, before bursting into another fit of laughter. I whipped around to face him, my eyebrows scrunched.

"How can you be enjoying this?" I lash.

"How can you_ not_?" Haru had replied breathlessly.

"I got detention! That's nothing to be happy about." I say, practically fuming that for one; Mr. Zhao gave me detention in the first place, and two; my friends can't seem to contain their happiness for my misery.

"Oh c'mon, Sweetness. You gotta admit you getting detention is a pretty rare event. It's not even that serious. You'll love it." Toph says as we walk down the hall. I scoff. _Highly _doubt that.

* * *

Review please! Oh, and happy holidays! =DDD

=)


End file.
